Sunrise
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: The Valar sends Harry to Middle Earth to help the Fellowship. But this is Harry we're talking about, nothing can be normal. Creature!Harry/Legolas - Slash and Mpreg HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Last Sunrise

**Hello and welcome to my story! ****With summer ****approaching I'll hopefully have a lot of time to write, but I'm not sure right now how fast updates will be. I will keep my profile updated with my progress.**

**Also, Harry and Ginny will have had a brother/sister relationship.**

**Pairings: Creature!Harry/Legolas Slash and Mpreg (not graphic). **

Green is a peculiar color. A sign of new life as the first new leaves grow, green brings comfort to those coming from the harsh grey of winter. It's is a color that often represents nature and life. That's just the thing though, green also represents the opposite of those things. The term 'feeling green' is used to describe someone suffering from sickness. In the case of this moment though, green does not represent pestilence, but his fellow horseman, death.

From a yew wand, which he knows contains a feather from the phoenix Fawkes, the green light will shoot. It's not a sickly green like you would imagine, and is actually rather pleasing to the eye. Harry only now notices that he's spending his last moments contemplating the color of his death. It doesn't seem to matter anymore. He'd said his goodbyes.

He goes back to colors, no use thinking about what he'll be leaving behind. Red, he notes, is a very angry color. Voldemort's eyes are a dark ruby red now, glaring down with absolute hate. Red may be anger, but it is also pain. He almost pitied the man in front of him, the man who has felt so much pain. Even though he's the one sitting in the dirt with all the cuts and bruises to last a lifetime. His clothes look like they barely count as clothes anymore. Rags would probably be the best word, though they might be beyond even that. In all honesty, he wished he could pity Voldemort, but the man had caused him too much grief.

His mind shifted to those who had already lost their lives. His mom and dad, the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred…how many more? How many fighting right now? And for what? Pureblood supremacy? Harry didn't think so. Sure the purebloods were part of it, but that's not what this was about. Power. Tom Riddle wanted to be more powerful than his tormentors. He charmed his way to the top, changed his name, emerged himself in the dark arts, and said what the darker wizards wanted to hear, all so he could be the most powerful.

Most death eaters want power as well, over anyone the could get their hands on. Muggle-borns was just the popular choice. Some, like Pettigrew, were just cowards hoping to be on the winning side. It was amazing that Voldemort got them to work together, as they're all out for themselves. Basically, they were all power hungry or cowardly narcissists following an insane megalomaniac.

He wasn't going to fake it like he wasn't scared. He was god damned terrified! Whatever was next, though, heaven, hell, or nothing at all, Harry had accepted this fate. He had to die, if Voldemort was to ever be killed. Just thinking about the horcrux inside him made him queasy. He only hoped Neville or one of the others will kill the bastard. Dueling a wizard with much more experience was not easy.

The clearing buzzed with anticipation as the death eaters surrounded them. Harry looked up at the sky in silent prayer for the wizarding world's safety. The corners of his mouth turned up into a barely there smile. Yellows, oranges, reds, and blues painted the horizon. At least he got to have one last sunrise. Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort.

A pale, skeletal hand was raised. It seemed as if the whole world held it's breath. With a grin that would scare even the most war hardened aurors, Voldemort screamed the forbidden spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The body of the boy-who-lived fell backward, dead. In the pale light of the rising sun, the dark side cheered. Even so, the battle of Hogwarts was not yet over.

* * *

The snake was dead, all that was left was the man himself. And Harry...poor Harry. The chosen one, the boy-who-lived, the golden gryffindor. A person who never backed down. A person he admired for so long. A friend that helped him, through the D.A. There was shouting from outside, and the tall boy ran to see what it was.

Harry was dead. Almost everyone cried. _No, this isn't what Harry wanted._ The young man thought. _He'd want us to finish it and move on._ The boy looked around. Everyone was...broken. Voldemort was laughing in the center of it all.

_He hasn't won yet_.

Neville cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and shuffled around the gathered people. He was at the front of the crowd when Voldemort spotted him. The dark lord's wand was instantly pointed at him. Normally he would freeze up or run for his life. Not this time. This time he would fight until his last breathe. For Harry! Neville sucked in a breath, if there was on time he needed luck, it was now.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Four students yelled, one at a time. Neville recognized them as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

Voldemort blocked the stunners, but his attention was drawn to the four students. Neville saw his chance and charged. The sword of Godric Gryffindor plunged into the heart of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was silent for a while, no one in the crowd of stunned wizards and witches dared to even breathe. Neville pulled the sword out of the bleeding body and watched it fall to the floor. Then, like a shockwave, cheering reverberated through the teachers and students of Hogwarts. Neville raised the gold sword over his head and gave a huge, relieved smile. The Death eaters took that as there cue to apparate away.

* * *

The following days were spent mourning. Then, there was much needed celebration. The aurors managed to round up and capture most of the death eaters and send them to Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt worked to revamp the Ministry of Magic, so no more dark lords would be rising anytime soon. Many wizards helped rebuild Hogwarts. The castle once again stood proudly, with the addition of a memorial to those lost during the war. It took many years for everyone to move on, but they did eventually. This world was as safe and peaceful, as much it could be anyway. But, there was another world, very different from this one, that was in grave danger.


	2. Chapter 2: Horizon

**Wow! Thank you for all the support of this story. I love seeing your reviews, they make me so happy! Also, I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon. **

Harry's mind was groggy and he felt nauseous. Underneath his hands and knees he felt a hard, cold surface. He kept his eyes closed as the room spinned and his mind raced with ideas. _Is this Heaven? _Harry silently asked himself. _It would be the only reason I'm awake. That, or I'm in Hell. _Things seemed to slow down, so he tentatively opened his eyes.

White, blinding white was all there was. There was no horizon, only endless space. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to look in every direction, before closing then. Spots swam across his vision and he could feel the beginnings of a headache. Make that a migraine. _Wait, how? How am I feeling anything? _His head throbbed at the possibilities. Harry decided to just let go of any preconceived notions he had and try not to apply too much logic to this place, for the sake of his health and sanity.

"Harry Potter!" A loud voice rang out, shattering the silence.

Harry covered his ears and bent his head in an attempt to block out the noise. The sound echoed. Harry didn't remember seeing any walls.

"Quiet, brother! He is in pain." Harry heard the muffled voice through his hands. It reminded him of Madame Pomfrey.

There was a gentle touch to his forehead, and his headache disappeared. Harry raised his head slowly. When he tried to open his eyes, he found it impossible.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?" Harry asked in quick succession.

"Peace, child. We are the Valar and you are in between. It is dangerous for you to be completely exposed to this place, it is known to be quite unpredictable. We chose to impair your vision out of all your senses, as it would cause the most damage." the voice was the woman from before. When she spoke, it seemed to instantly calm him.

"In between?" Harry asked.

"In between worlds, yours and ours." This was the first voice he heard, which was male, and thankfully quieter this time.

It took a while for Harry's brain to catch up, and when it did, it just left him with more questions.

"We will bring you to Arda, our world, so that you may ultimately find happiness. Though, first you must be changed, as your magic will not coaperate with the magic of our world." This was the voice of a new man.

Harry got the feeling there were more than just the three, and that they were all very powerful. How else could they keep him from death? But, even so, he wasn't ready to be alive again. He'd accepted death, for Merlin's sake! For once he'd like to just die in peace!

"What if I don't want to go? What if I wanna, you know, die like I was supposed to?"

There was a long silence, and then a flurry of whispered words. They seemed to reach a decision fairly quickly, and Harry felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry, we understand this will be hard. The truth is, our world is in danger, and many are to die in this coming war. There is a destiny that awaits you in Middle Earth," A new woman, the one with her hand on his shoulder spoke, "There will be fighting at first, but the war will end soon. Then, a time of great peace will come about, a time where you can be happy with your chosen."

Harry cursed his blasted 'saving people thing' for all he wanted to do now was help. He didn't want to join another war, really he didn't, but people were going to die! _Dammit Harry, people die in every war! People die everyday! _The rational side of his mind protested. At this rate he was going to get another headache. Harry pushed down his thoughts and took a deep breath. First, he needed more information.

"Okay fine, I'll hear you out, but I want info. What kind of destiny are we talking about here? Is there another prophecy? Cause I sure don't wanna be the chosen one again. And wait, what the hell do you mean by 'change me'?"

"Your destiny in Arda is not one predetermined by prophecy, and you shall not bear the burden of ending this war, though we hope that you will aid the one who does." The first man said.

"Your magic, therefore your body will not be able to travel to our world. Thus we shall design you anew. The first of your kind, a brand new species." The second man said.

Harry scrambled backward away from the voices. He didn't want to be changed! He wanted to keep his magic, and his body!

"Oh, we won't change you too much. In fact, do not think of it as changing, but enhancing! You will keep most of you features and your mind will stay completely intact. You will still have magic, it must be changed to fit the world and your new form." The man exclaimed.

The words quelled most of his fear and he calmed down some. Then again, a whole new species? The first of his kind? The thought of being an outcast again frightened Harry more than any dark lord. He didn't want to go back to being that lonely boy among the spiders in the cupboard. He needed support, he'd always needed it. He knew he would be nowhere without his friends.

"Don't worry dear, you may be different, but you won't be alone. You'll be traveling with great people. Great people with big hearts!" The one who healed him said merrily.

"Oh and don't forget, there is a very special one! One that will love you and cherish you forever as your chosen!" Another woman added.

"My chosen?" Harry asked.

"The one you chose to be you mate and life partner." The first man said.

_That sounds nice_, Harry thought._ I always have wanted to find someone special, settle down, have a family. _Harry shook his head, he couldn't get caught up in fantasies. He needed to know what he was up against.

"Just one more question, what exactly am I going to be fighting against?"

There was a pause before a tentative answer came.

"The dark lord Sauron." The healer said. "He is more powerful than your Voldemort, but there will be a bigger army fighting him."

"Do not forget sister, Sauron has the orcs and the ringwraiths on his side. Not to mention the one ring itself, this will not be an easily won battle ." A man said.

_Is it worth it? _Harry questioned himself. He went over everything the Valar had told him. He thought of all the things he hadn't done yet. So many things he could do. _I can't believe I'm even thinking this but, I don't wanna die yet!_

"I want to go." Harry said.

"Wonderful! There is too much for us to explain here, so know that we will provide you with tomes that contain the knowledge you need. They will be with you upon your arrival." A woman said.

"We will now begin your recreation." The first man said.

Harry felt someone approach, and soon a hand touched to his forehead. It was the last thing he knew before a deep sleep consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Daybreak

**Thank you for all the support and keep it coming!**

**To clear something up, when I mentioned the one ring in the last chapter, I was saying that it was on Sauron's side, not actually in his possession. This story takes place during the lotr movies. **

**More of a filler/information chapter. Reveal of Harry's creature though, so yay! On the creature, I know it's been done in many fanfictions, but it was the only idea that I liked. **

Harry awoke with the rising sun. He laid on a soft bed of grass and clover. Tall trees wove a tangled web of branches above him and small yellow flowers were scattered all around. Harry blinked a couple of times to make sure it was all real.

He felt reborn. His mind was clear and his vision sharp, even without his glasses. His body was no longer tired, and buzzed with energy he never knew he had. Except for the slight ache in his back, everything was amazing. He felt alive for maybe the first time ever and he wanted to run. He wanted to run and leap through the air like a ballerina. He wanted to jump and play and roll and frolic.

So, he got to his feet and did just that. Whooping and hollering as he ran around the clearing. He looked like a mad fool, but at the moment, he didn't care.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the ground, catching his breath. His heart beat hard in his chest and a thin layer of sweat coated his body. A crazy grin spread across his face. _If nothing else goes right here, at least I had this. No matter what happens, I won't regret coming here. _He thought as he looked around some more.

Harry felt stupid for not inspecting his surroundings, constant vigilance and all that. He stretched out his now enhanced senses. He could hear the running water of a small stream to his left, but there was no sign of intelligent life. He also noticed before that his clothes had changes, and took the time to look at them in detail. All his new clothes had a distinctly medieval-esque. He supposed that was the sort of time period this world was in. It wasn't all that different from the old-fashioned wizarding world, so he pushed his worries aside.

Running his hands over his face he tried to imagine how it looked. He couldn't remember the last time he looked in the mirror but he knew he had always been a mix of his mother and father. He had his mother's almond-shaped green eyes and button nose. With his father's bow lips and untamable black hair, just brushing his shoulders. He still had his lightly tanned skin and a thin layer of muscle from quidditch. Everything seemed the same, from what he could see and feel.

Next to him he found a leather satchel. Inside there were two books, food provisions for around five days, a dark green cloak, a canteen, a compass, and a note. Harry picked up the note and read.

_Harry,_

_May we congratulate you on your new life and wish you good luck on the adventure ahead. Inside the red book entitled "Middle Earth" there is a folded map. We have marked where you are, and we ask that you travel to Rivendell. It is a four days journey, which should give you time to adjust and read the tomes we've provided. When you reach your destination, ask for Gandalf, he will know who you are._

Harry folded the note and stuck in into the bag. He then took out the two books to inspect them.

The first book was the one the note spoke of, "Middle Earth". He opened it and found the map, which he set to the side. The second book was thick and leather-bound. The only thing on the front was an ornate gold "F". Harry supposed this book must be about his new species.

Harry repacked his bag and looked at the compass and the map. Turning towards the South East, Harry started his journey. He moved swiftly through the trees, easily traversing the forest floor.

* * *

It was a while later that he became hungry, and took a break to eat. While he nibbled on some bread, Harry took out "Middle Earth". He wasn't ready to look in the book about his species, and saved it for this evening. He skipped over the part on the history of the world, he found it less important for now. Reaching a section entitled "The Races of Middle Earth", Harry began reading about hobbits and dwarves. The book contained a lot of general knowledge, and Harry was sure he'd learn more after he met the actual races.

After he finished his lunch, Harry started to hike through the forest again. Letting his thoughts wander, Harry reviewed what he had learned. Hobbits were strange and not strange at all, considering what he had seen. Their view on unnatural things and life and general reminded him of the Dursleys. He didn't want to generalize and knew some hobbits must be nice, but he was unsure if they would welcome him. He was pretty much as unnatural as it got.

Harry looked forward to meeting the dwarves. The description of their reminded him of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and their love of treasure and crafting was similar to the goblins. The mention of their rivalry with elves intrigued him also. He didn't think these elves would be anything like the house elves he knew.

The sun was well into it's decent as a tired Harry stopped for the night.

After a bit of eating and a bit of stalling, Harry retrieved the book with the letter 'F' from his bag. He opened it as quick as possible. The first page had only one word. He stared at the page for a while. It didn't tell him everything, but it sure said a lot.

Fay. One word, so many possibilities and ramifications. _Fay as in fairies?_ Harry thought. He excitedly turned the page.

_The fay was introduced to Middle Earth in the third age. There is only one fay in existence. His most noticeable characteristics are his wings and ears, though his ears can be hidden through glamoring and wings can be retracted. __He is closely related to elves in many aspects.__See Abilities page 3._

Harry flipped the page. Wings? He had wings?

_The abilities of the fay are as follows:__  
_

_Flight- The fay uses his wings to fly._

_Wing retraction- He is able to retract his wings into his back at will. Prolonged retraction causes back aches and irritability. _

_Enhances senses- The fay has naturally heightened hearing, sight and touch._

_Glamoring- He is able to hide and change certain aspects of his body through glamoring. Glamoring will only appear to change the body and not actually change it. _

_Nature connectedness- The fay is particularly connected to nature, thus he is able to perceive things others would not. Animals are more fond of the fay, and they can understand each other better than most other species. Plants will grow better in his care. Because of his connection to animals, the fay can not eat meat._

_Language- He is able to speak, understand, read, and write four languages. English and Latin, the languages only he knows, Westron (the common speech), and Sindarin (the common elvish language)._

_Durability and immortality- The fay is durable and hard to kill. He will age naturally to his twentieth year, then his aging will slow. He is immortal and immune to illness, like the elves._

Harry put down the book. Immortality? He didn't want that at all. Then again, it seemed he wouldn't be alone as the elves were immortal as well. Ironic that he would get exactly the thing Voldemort wanted.

With his newfound knowledge, he decided a test of some of his abilities was in order. He still couldn't believe he had wings. He had always dreamed of flying without a broom, but to actually be able to was unreal. He took off his shirt so it wouldn't rip. Standing up Harry focused on his upper back, where a steadily growing ache had been forming all day. He only had to imagine his wings breaking free for them to do so. It was immensely painful, feeling as though his back was being brutally ripped open. Harry doubled over, trying to keep himself from falling or fainting. He hoped this was a one time thing.

When the pain faded, Harry straightened and flexed his new appendages. Moving his wings came naturally and he stretched them out fully. He released the glamor on his ears, and they stretched out and came to a horizontal point.

When he first caught sight of his wings he gasped, they were simply stunning. Easily fourteen feet across, they were made of shimmering white feathers. Harry reached out and touched one. The wings were incredibly soft, like kitten's fur. Harry spent a while just petting and marveling at them.

At sunset, Harry curled up between the roots of a large tree. He hugged his pack close to his chest and used his wings to cover himself, he wasn't ready to put them away just yet. Closing his eyes he thought about how calm he was being with this whole thing. Harry knew that he was very adaptable, taking whatever the world threw at him. Even so, this was a lot to take in.

A sleepy smile made its way onto his face. At least he was finally getting a break. At Hogwarts, it was always one thing after another. Whether it was a murderous professor or dangerous beast, he could rarely catch a break. Right now, he was carefree and damned if he would enjoy it for however long it lasted.

That night, Harry dreamed of soaring through the sky with dancing house elves.


	4. UPDATE: MUSES ARE BUTTS

**And now for an update that will probably get me killed. Multiple times. tldr at bottom.**

Hello! I know people hate these update but not an update things, but I just want to let you know what is going on. I've been gone for forever, this summer turned out busier than I thought it would be and I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up until now. So, about Sunrise…

I have been ecstatic with the amount of support for my first story and I can't thank you enough for it, but, I'm putting it on hiatus for a little bit. This does not mean I'm abandoning it or that I'm stopping writing! I really shouldn't have stopped writing it for this long, since I've lost my muse and momentum for the story. So here is what's going to happen until further notice:

I am going to start writing a fresh new story. I have an idea that I keep coming back to in my head and I'm gonna try it out. I'm not sure when I'll come back to Sunrise, it might be at the end or maybe in the middle of the new story, just whenever I have the drive and time to. Then, I will probably rewrite the first chapters of sunrise and continue on with the story. This really sucks, but I just can't bring myself to write something I have no passion for at the moment. As you can see I'm not a very organized person, with writing I can't bring myself to set dates and times for things, though it would probably help me. Writing is what relaxes me and I don't want to add stress to it. Anyway, that all I have to say, goodbye for today!

**tldr; I'm putting Sunrise on hiatus, I'm starting a new story in the meantime.**


End file.
